<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom Badboyhalo one-shots by Lewdgigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802411">Bottom Badboyhalo one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdgigi/pseuds/Lewdgigi'>Lewdgigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, idk wut else to tag lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdgigi/pseuds/Lewdgigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Bottom Badboyhalo oneshots :D<br/>please dont hate me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom Badboyhalo one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiii! </p><p>Before u hate me lemme say I don't take these seriously these are just to improve my writing skills in smut!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyways u can leave requests I usually end up doin anythin really we just need more of bottom bbh </p><p>edit: there are so many good requests! im finishing up the last of my school assignments (high school sucks) but im almost ready to publish a few chapters in a bit but tysm for the requests💗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>